1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool assembly, especially but not exclusively for use on pneumatic tools such as scabblers, scalers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known scabblers and scalers comprise one or more pistons reciprocable in a body under fluid power which pistons include, at a free end, tool assemblies comprising a female monolithic tool holder into which are set the tool bits adapted to strike a workpiece. The tool bits are commonly formed as tungsten carbide inserts brazed into the tool holder. The tool holder generally has an upper recess into which the piston extends, and the holder and piston are held together by a spring pin which is forced through corresponding but slightly offset bores pressing through the holder and piston. The spring pin deforms and thus holds the holder and piston tightly against each other.
A disadvantage of this previously used arrangement is that the entire tool holder has to be heated when the tool bits are being brazed which has the effect of reducing the effectiveness and/or lifetime of the holder. Furthermore, only the part of the tool-holder adjacent the tips is subject to excessive wear so that replacement of the entire holder is wasteful.